


Love is like a rose

by CafeTiics



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Stan Marsh, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Physical Abuse, Sexual Content, Top Kyle Broflovski, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CafeTiics/pseuds/CafeTiics
Summary: Like  love;  roses  wither  when the  age  hits in.  Its once  blooming,  mesmerizing  cherry  colored  petals  drain  their  color  out  until  left  pale  and  lifeless,  one  by  one  falling  onto  the  filth  of  the  ground.Though  beautiful  in  appearance,  stunning  in  scent,  pleasant  in  atmosphere,  roses  have  thorns.  Sharp,  unidentifiable  thorns  that  are  blind  to  a  person’s  eye  until  attempted  to  be  grasped  by  one.  However,  tasting  the  sting  once  doesn’t  stop  one  from  trying  again.This,  Kyle  Broflovski  realized  relatively  early  in  life.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Heidi Turner, Kyle Broflovski/Leslie Meyers, Kyle Broflovski/Nichole Daniels, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Past Relationships:, Red/Kevin Stoley, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Comments: 18
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYY HAPPY NEW YEAR🥂

Tips of his fingers trailed the outline of the wine glass until reaching the thin hold. Grasping it in his hand, he tilted it in the slightest degree, the scarlet liquid inside now seeping down his throat. God, he hated that bitter taste, but having run out of his father’s liquor left him no choice. He was in too anxious of a state to be sober right now.

Stars dotted the night sky outside, providing him with enough light not to be pitch black. The pale rays filtered in through his window, curtains being rolled up. He was seated in front of his desk, leaving a wide enough gap to lean down. His chin was propped uncomfortably in his palm, whilst his other hand loosely played with the glass.

A gust of wind hit him in the spine, a glint of the window open for the midnight air to invade. The night was a frigid one, though the cool chill helped him with the heat he was in before, being tucked beneath thick covers. He had woken up with a deeply flushed face, the dream having included some.. things, he was now questioning. Taking another sip of the drink, all he did was grimace disgustedly, too distracted by the intrusive thoughts swarming his head.

The sheets on his bed were sprawled wildly, splattered with _something_ he’d have to clean up later. His mind kept wandering back to whatever memory of the dream had decided to make itself at home.

An incident had occurred in his class only two months ago. The incident being three of his classmates presenting their ‘secondary gender’. Those being Craig Tucker, Kenny McCormick, and Tweek Tweak.

Craig and Kenny had ended up in a heated argument over god knows what, it was all a common act until Kenny had let loose a feral snarl, which had the circling students backing away, some clapping their hands over their ears. Others whimpering and attempting to hide, one being Tweek Tweak, who let out a particularly loud whine.

He had to admit, it was quite terrifying at first. Though Craig didn’t wince a single time and had turned the verbal fight into a physical one; having slammed Kenny into a pair of lockers. The two had battled with equally as dreadful growls, their strength even. One of the students had to go get a teacher to break up the fight, and even then didn’t one of them budge. It was only till PC principal was in charge that they gave in, both bruised severely.

Both of the boys were taken to the nurse for obvious reasons. Before later discussing a punishment of sorts, or if they’d only received a warning. That nobody spoke of.

However, Tweek was amongst them when given a checkup. Some had claimed he was unusually frightened, even for him. So the blond was taken to the nurse, only to receive somewhat shocking news. The nurse, a beta, had identified ‘scents’ of sorts. She later announced their ‘secondary gender’ had finished blooming, and that they’d presented as two alphas and one an omega.

Which one was the subordinate was quite obvious. Male Omegas weren’t particularly common, but it wasn’t surprising when you knew the guy. Even from afar, it was easy to spot the blond’s twitchy personality.

After that incident, more and more of the students performed one of their own, only to receive the results of their presentation.

Kyle Broflovski was the next to have his ‘secondary gender’ revealed.

It was during another argument. The opponent being Eric Cartman of course. The brunet kept ceaselessly complaining about the lunch menu being changed, accusing the female students of being in charge of the protests against school food. They had, along with some _male_ students, asked for healthier options, which lead to Eric’s frustrated mood. Kyle had gotten irritated of having to listen to this pointless complaint, and therefore decided to step in and shut him up. However, this only led to the boy’s merciless comments about the redhead’s Jewish religion. He obviously knew it would trigger him, and he wasn’t wrong either.

Kyle had gotten so fed up that he had thrown the brunet a harsh slap on the cheek ( which ended up being more of a punch than a swipe across the face). It had the chubby boy flying out of his seat and crashing to the floor, a bruise blooming where the fist had made contact.

Kyle was immediately sent to the principal's office, while Cartman made a dramatic scene being sent to the nurse. He always tended to overreact. But he wouldn’t expect any less from someone who had gotten a deserved punch in the face.

With that, Kyle had performed his unexpected presentation as an alpha, while the nurse had detected the scent of a beta for Eric.

The boy was genuinely calm, which explained his position as a neutral beta. He was one manipulative ass who always got his way when talking people into serving him one way or another. Though he would occasionally snap if it left him no choice. Especially the sensitive topic of his weight. He yet claimed he was big-boned, though everyone knew where the extra fat came from. Sweets and junk food weren't uncommon in Cartman's’ household. Even if he had gone down a few pounds compared to his younger self.

Afterwards, only more students were presented. Butters developing a joyful and optimistic personality ( and luckily not as easily lured into bullshit such as Cartman’s schemes) was announced as an omega. The two blonds being the only ones in their class. Damn people sure as hell tried getting in their pants, though Craig was quick to claim Tweek as his own; marking him with a long-lasting bite mark between his throat and one shoulder. Butters just stayed clear from those jerks, and so far had succeeded well.

Craig, Kyle, Token, and Kenny were the current alphas in their class. Whereas, Jimmy, Eric , Clyde and Jason were the male betas presented.

Most of the girls had presented beta as well, though that was expected when it came to their calm, collective behavior. Wendy was amongst the first to present, followed by Red and Annie, who both identified as betas just as the brunette. Heidi and Lisa were the only girls to have become omegas so far, though there certainly were still female students who haven’t presented yet, which gave some of the guys a short-lived hope till the girls made sure their warning was heard.

As stated earlier, the only male omegas so far were Tweek and Butters, which had already spiced up some things at their school. God pray they’ll make it without having to put up with any assholes out there.

This left only a few students who haven’t presented. Both female and male. Those including Bebe, Timmy, Kevin, Nichole, and a few more, none really worth the effort of counting.

Did his _dream_ have anything related to this? That he wondered. The dream itself was pleasant, thought not in some romantic, or ‘fantasy’ way. This was a dream that left wet stains on his bed. That’s what had him questioning the whole ‘secondary gender’ thing.

Perhaps it was nothing. Of course, teenagers all around the world had experienced at least one wet dream. Even before presentation. And as far as he was concerned, he hadn’t gotten any results yet, which meant this could just be a harmless act of his horny teenage hormones.

Though he still had to resist the urge to bite down his nails till only stubs remained. He couldn’t help the anxiety flooding him. Of course, he was nervous. Now that people close to him had begun showing their ‘secondary gender’, he couldn’t help but worry that this dream had something to do with his.

Swallowing the last of his wine, he decided it were best if he went back to bed, once he’s cleaned up and changed his sheets that is. Tomorrow was a new day. A Monday. And if he wanted to make it through that school day, he had to get enough sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while drinking champagne lol (alcohol-free of course, am way too underaged for that shit). So basically this is a remake of my last (now deleted) fanfic that was also called ‘Love is like a rose’ where basically I took half of that script and am remaking it in this fanfic, where I’m adding some stuff, like A/B/O dynamics. It’s literally 2:04 AM rn and I just finished writing this prologue. Oh, and hopefully the next chapters will be longer because this was only an introduction to the story and stuff. Also in the next upcoming chapter, starting from 2, it will be from someone else’s perspective (spoilers lol, it’ll be from Kyle’s perspective) maybe someone else’s at some point but yeah. That’s the plan. Happy new year and ignore my poor writing, I’m young and inexperienced. Especially since I’m not from America/Britain (I literally speak English the best of all languages though Lmao)


	2. Another one presented

The clock read 05:30 and his phone began ringing with it’s effortless attempt to wake one. In annoyance a raspy groan rose in the throat of a certain redhead that lay in his twin-sized bed. Unable to maneuver his hand over to the buzzing device, he snatched it uncarefully to quickly shut it off. Though he’d preferred it if he would have been a bit more careful, for the phone slipped out of his grasp and fell screen-first onto the floor. 

  
  


Kyle snapped slightly more awake at the realization that he had just dropped his phone. Though he did take notice in how the alarm continuously kept sounding. It’d almost be impossible not to with the non-isolated walls of his bedroom. He had only a moment to be thankful it wasn’t one of those solid tile floors of a bathroom, or the hard cement of a school hallway.

He quickly made a move to flop onto his stomach, hand dangling off the bed to search the floor.

  
  


When his two fingers made contact with the metal material, and the plastic touch of a phone case, Kyle made his regretful attempt to grab onto it. That’s where his first Monday mistake came in.

————— 

Kyle’s knees were uncomfortably tucked beneath the weight of his upper body, his thumb pressed against the screen of his phone. He’d just gotten a grip on it only moments ago. He’d fallen, just like his phone, face-first from his bed; when trying to fish it up after his clumsy mistake of dropping it.

  
  


The slightest hint of vomit had risen in his throat, a nauseous feeling following directly after; leaving him to forcefully swallowing it down. A tinge of red invaded his cheeks, the collision between him and the floor doing him no good as he was already groggy in the early mornings.

  
  


Kyle exhaled deeply, coming out as more of a sigh than a natural breath. Fluttering his eyelids back open, a sudden vibration signaled that he had received a message.

Looking down, his screen lit up with a single notification from his contact: S.B.F♥︎

  
  


Opening the message with genuine curiosity, he was immediately reminded of his promise.

  
  


He had made a deal with Stan, saying he’d pick him up for school with his car when he’d taken his license. That had happened not so long ago. Money for the car was already well put in the past, having saved up since a year ago.

  
  


The two had promised this since their early years back in middle school: whoever was the first to take their license and buy a car, had to promise a ride for their super best friend whenever in need for it. It wasn’t necessary for a drive to school, but seeing as Stan was one of those sleepyheads, and tended to be late, Kyle had agreed on giving him a ride

  
  


So having cleared his mind, Kyle wrote back a response, and their conversation went:

  
  


**S.B.F** ♥︎: _Hey, dude. Still picking me up_?

**Kyle** : _Of course! Be waiting outside of your house at abt 6_ _:45,_ _sound good?_

  
  


Three dots faded and reappeared with a decent rhythm inside of a small bubble; showing his friend was typing out a reply.

**S.B.F♥︎:** _sounds perfect :)_

  
  


Satisfied with the answer, Kyle threw the phone aside - having it land on a pair of cushions - and staggered over to his closet.

  
  


He picked out a rather simple outfit, figuring that the last he would need for a Monday morning was stepping out of his comfort-zone. So with that he picked out the basic: Cerulean-blue jeans, along with a thickly-knitted Fern-green sweater over a plain, white shirt. That should fight off the cold of Colorado’s chilly weather, he figured.

  
  


Exiting his bedroom, Kyle turned the corner and entered his second-floor bathroom. Stepping inside, a cold sensation ran up his body, the source being his feet thumping against the tile floor, which were only dressed in thin, white socks.

  
  


He drew to a stop when making it to the sink, green eyes fixating at the small mirror in front of him. The boy reflecting back at him had faint bags under his eyes, sleepless nights being a rare occurrence but still having it’s turns. Wild, crimson curls ruffled atop his head, obviously in need of a comb. That he realized when running his hand through the locks of hair.

  
  


Getting ready, the adolescent preened himself in the mirror, before descending the stairs to get some breakfast and later picking up Stan.

**_—————_ **

A sudden thump had the redhead at the wheel jolting from his thoughts. He snapped his head sideways to see his friend climbing into the seat beside him.

  
  


Clicking in the seatbelt and making sure he was properly fastened, Kyle asked. “Ready?”

  
  


Receiving a curt nod, he pulled out onto the familiar road to school.

  
  


Five minutes in and not a single word had been spoken. Though the rumbling of the engine, and the barley audible groans from Stan made up for most of it.

  
  


Kyle risked a glance at him, who was rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He returned his gaze to the road ahead of him.

“You good?” He asked, straining to keep any hint of concern out of his voice; in attempt to sound casual.

  
  


Taking his sweet time, Stan finally found the strength to vocally reply. “Mhm,” He managed, voice still scratchy due to dehydration.

  
  


He self-invited his hand to duck into Kyle’s backpack, unzipping it and fishing out a water bottle. “Mind if I?” He didn’t bother finishing his sentence when Kyle nodded a ‘yes’.

  
  


Chugging in a mouthful of water, Stan wiped away the liquid still clinging to his lips with the back of his hand. “Thanks,” He panted, tucking it back in. “I had to wake up early.” He explained, which also answered Kyle’s question to the early text he had received that morning.

“How come?” The redhead asked, eyes remaining straight ahead. Kyle had always taken Stan for a guy to sleep in every chance he got. Neither Stan or him were morning people, so he expected a good excuse for having to wake up this early.

  
  


Stan only shrugged. “Had to make my own breakfast. Mom had to leave for work, and didn’t have enough time to make me some.”

  
  


Kyle nearly swung the car out of line. “Dude!” He exclaimed. “It doesn’t take an hour to make and eat breakfast.” He was exaggerating, he knew that, but still.

  
  


Stan merely rolled his eyes, slouching against the door. He looked out through the window, eyes distant and unfocused as endless buildings, signs and trees passed by. Nothing outside proved interesting, so Kyle understood the easiness in getting lost in thoughts at this point. Though he desperately fiddled for something to say, not wishing for the conversation to end.

  
  


“So, isn’t your sister like visiting from college?”

  
  


There went his second mistake of the day. It didn’t take him long to realize his slip up. Stan’s expression morphed into a sombre one, quickly contorting into one of indifference. The forceful change sent a spark of pain in Kyle’s chest.

  
  


At the moment, Kyle couldn’t see himself forgiving his choice of topic. Family wasn’t exactly what you’d want to mention when wanting the raven to smile.

  
  


He knew for a fact that Stan’s family was an unstable one. For starters, his father was a retarted alcoholic, putting it mildly. He’d spend most of his evenings screwing up at work, and getting involved in some messy business that usually ends up only taking advantage of him. Where he would later hang around at Skeeters - South Park’s local bar - taking shots with his friends to ‘take his mind off of things’. Stan’s mother on the other hand was only growing more unstable within each passing day. She could no longer rely on her husband Randy to help out, to the point that she’d really lost it. Stan hadn’t necessarily shared much information about his home life, but it was obvious enough with Kyle’s experience to understand.

  
  


As mentioned earlier, Stan also had an older sister. Shelly was her name. The relationship between the two had been like nothing Kyle had seen before. Unfortunately as he matured, he began to understand that there were multiple kids experiencing this kind of treatment. Ever since fourth grade, Stan had attended school with bruises littering his body. None had paid much attention, as the young children they were, but when someone did, Stan was scowled for being weak. Even their elementary school teacher claimed he was ‘being a wuss’ for being beat by his only three years older sister.

  
  


This had led Stan to quickly shut back out after gathering the courage to open up. As he grew, Kyle had approached the topic multiple times, gently. But failed for the most. Stan had only said Shelly would move away for college eventually, which was partially true. But for some reason Kyle still didn’t find that as a solution to the problem. Far too many years of this had Stan growing accustomed to this sort of home life. This Kyle hated. Shelly had indeed moved away for college, but that didn't stop her from visiting as she was doing now. Perhaps she had grown out of her physically abusive behavior towards Stan. Though his expression told Kyle otherwise. The redhead couldn’t help the brooding face he was developing out of worry for his friend.

  
  


He jabbed Stan gently on the arm to get his attention, which seemed to work; Stan turned to face Kyle, who had already filed in between two cars at the lot, pulling out the keys and tucking them into the pocket of his jacket.

  
  


“Hey,” Kyle’s expression softened. “She’s gotten better hasn’t she? Maybe it won’t be so bad.”

  
  


Stan barely nodded when he unbuckled himself and climbed out of the vehicle. Doing the same, Kyle hoisted up his bag and stepped out onto the tarmac.

  
  


Locking the car, he chased after his friend who was already making his way into the school. The two usually went in from the back entrance to meet up with their friend, Kenny McCormick, who was often seen taking a smoke behind the building. Kyle wasn’t too fond of the idea, smoking before class began. But he figured it was best not to judge or question Kenny, not that he would listen to the advice anyways.

  
  


As promised, Kenny was indeed leaning against the brick wall of the school, taking a drag from the cigarette that was firmly squeezed between his index and middle finger. Puffing out a billowing cloud of smoke, Kenny shifted his sapphire gaze to the approaching pair. Despite the lack of manners he had, the blond dropped the stub he had left and killed it with the heel of his shoe.

  
  


Strolling over, Kyle saw Kenny was being accompanied by a shorter blond, who was giggling lightly at something he’d said.

  
  


“Gingerbread, Raven,” He greeted them, stretching out his arms.

Kyle couldn’t help but roll his eyes playfully, he honestly didn’t find the nicknames that appealing. But he ignored it.

  
  


“Hiya fellas!” The smaller boy beamed, a smile stretching from ear to ear. Kyle couldn’t seem to share the same enthusiasm as him. The guy seemed so joyful all the time, to the point it could be unbearable to deal with.

  
  


“Hey, Butters.” Kyle awkwardly waved, while Stan and Kenny were exchanging hellos themselves. The two stood quietly till Kenny finished his chattering, and turned back towards all three.

  
  


“Well then, Buttercup, shall we head to class?” He charismatically offered his arm, to which Butters giggled and accepted gladly, hooking his own. They took off without warning, leaving both Stan and Kyle to walk alone.

  
  


“I don’t get them at all.” Stan was the one to break the pinned silence. “Are they a thing or is this Kenny’s new, weird version of friendship?” 

  
  


Kyle stifled a chuckle, shaking his head. “Whatever it is, it’s cute.” He shrugged, then motioned towards the back door. “But I don’t think we want to be late either, do we?”

**_—————_ **

Lunch time came around, and Kyle was depositing his recently used textbooks into the cramped space of his locker. He could sense his stomach pleading for food, and hoped most of the students had already grabbed their lunch, making the line short.

  
  


He figured most people had settled down at the canteen at this point, seeing as the usually packed hallway was mostly empty now.

  
  


Shutting his locker almost violently, he turned to see Stan wincing at the loud noise.

  
  


“Oh, sorry.” Kyle quickly blurted out, rubbing the back of his neck. “Hungry.” He chuckled, a hint of nervousness tinting his voice.

  
  


Stan nodded. “Maybe it’s best we head onto the canteen then?” He suggested with an obvious tone, crossing his arms.

  
  


Kyle let out a sound of acknowledgement, dragging Stan along with him.

  
  


The two stepped in, and their ears were met with sudden sounds of chattering, laugher, and cutlery being scraped against each other and their plates.

  
  


Grabbing their own trays, Stan and Kyle settled opposite Kenny, Butters, and Eric.

  
  


“Sup, fags.” Eric yawned, stuffing his mouth with another large bite of a well-filled sandwich.

  
  


“Cartman,” Kyle greeted through gritted teeth. God, just the presence of that fat fuck triggered his frustration.

  
  


Stan didn’t bother to reply, already digging into his food. Kyle took his advice and did the same.

  
  


The next fifteen minutes went by as usual: Kyle and Cartman arguing pointlessly, words such as ‘filthy jew’ and ‘fatass’ commonly used, Kenny and Butters minding their own business, McCormick still chirping in a retort or two at times, and Stan peacefully enjoying his meal. He would occasionally take Kyle’s side, having Cartman shut up sooner, but at this point he didn’t feel as if he needed to.

  
  


It was only when a dreadful growl broke in that the five turned their attention to others around them. Observing his surroundings, Kyle snapped towards the direction of the snarl, the rest successfully matching to where he was looking.

  
  


Jason White had crashed to the floor, a furious Kevin Stoley standing atop him. The boy let out another terrifying sound, before using actual words. “She’s not a whore, you fucked up punk!” The fight must’ve had something with Kevin’s girlfriend, Red, to do, Kyle figured. The choice of words were harsh, but nothing he hadn’t heard before. And they cleared up a few things better than the growls did.

  
  


The sound of a whimper was being hushed from somewhere across the table. Tweek, Kyle suspected. From the corner of his eye, the redhead could see Stan looking up from his lunch, holding back something that seemed to be a whine threatening to escape his throat.

  
  


He arched his brow questioningly at his friend, but hearing their counselor, Mr. Mackey, calling Kevin into the principal’s office, caught their attention once more.

—————

The day went by as usual, whispers and gossip now reaching the topic of Kevin lashing out so oddly. Nothing new really. It was never uncommon at their school. No school went without gossip, now that Kyle thought about it.

  
  


The nurse had walked in, announcing that Kevin’s actions were strongly due to his ‘secondary gender’ blossoming. The information wasn’t meant for the class to hear this early. Though their teacher was supposed to be aware. And not having the best ear-condition, the nurse was forced to ‘whisper’ a little louder than intended.

  
  


So with that, another student had presented. Kevin Stoley was now an alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from Monday and on, the updates might get slower, firstly due to Monday I have a trip which will take up Monday afternoon and most of Tuesday. And from Wednesday I have school again ( sadly not online/I have to put up with my bitchy classmates :( )Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and have a continuously pleasant day/night uvu


	3. A new girl, a new hope

Several weeks had passed by since the presentation of Kevin Stoley, and not much more had happened. Classes had continued as usual, the same old bickering at lunch kept it’s routine, and packs only gradually began forming. No luck on Kevin’s side of leading one, though having Red beside him had made things better for him. Ever since the guy performed his way to an alpha, he’d only become more snarky and self-centered. His girlfriend had come out as the class whore, alongside Kenny (who thank god had some decency left in him, unlike Red) and was all over Kevin whenever the opportunity presented itself. Kyle had not the slightest idea of how the drastic change had happened, but whatever the reason, it did them no good. Most female students did their best to avoid Red, and honestly Kyle couldn’t blame them. Kevin had no luck forming a pack due to this, but he didn’t seem the least bothered by it.

  
  


Apart from that, there weren’t many changes. Another student presented, during the girls volleyball practice. But it wasn’t as dramatic as the last one. Nichole Daniels was among the girls when being made fun of by some of the male students, who took the sport as a joke. When Cartman decided to personally attack her, saying something about her current boyfriend, and how she was only using him for his money. She remained strangely calm and instead countered with a retort of his and Heidi’s messed up relationship. This had Cartman furious, and stomping out of the room with no real comeback. Their teacher had asked for Nichole to follow her out, and later announced the girl as a beta, which in all honesty was to no one's surprise.

  
  


However, Kyle didn’t take too fondly of Cartman’s decision. Nichole was the girl he had taken out to dinner only two months ago. She had a week later confronted him; she had found someone else, and didn’t see them dating as something she could do, knowing she had used him only as a distraction. This had torn at Kyle’s heart for quite some time, and he had to admit that he yet wasn’t completely over it.

  
  


Though the girl seemed happy, being held in the arms of Token Black. He treated her well, Kyle knew that. He couldn’t possibly agree with Cartman, that she was only with him for his money. He had learned from his experience that Nichole wasn’t a bit interested in the wealth a person held. And was only seeking true romance for the time being.

  
  


So with crossed arms, furrowed brows, and a frown for a face, Kyle stood beside his open locker, just having picked out his textbook. He turned to see his once loving girlfriend giggling behind her hand at something Token had said. His expression softened at the sight.

  
  


However he was brought out of his thoughts when a sudden distinctive voice chirped from behind him. “Hiya, Kyle!” The redhead jumped in surprise, turning to see a shorter blond wearing a bright smile.

  
  


“Butters,” He curtly nodded, shoulders slumping disappointedly. The blond continued their started conversion, to which Kyle hoped he wouldn’t have. “So, watcha lookin’ at?” He asked, unsuccessfully trying to match where Kyle’s gaze had been set only moments ago.

  
  


He was saved from having to answer by the call of another student, who came half-running towards the two. “Ey, Buttercup!” Kenny grinned, the small gap he used to have between two of his teeth as a child still visible. Kyle noticeably exhaled in relief, though no one was around to see; the two blonds too caught up with each other.

  
  


“Gingerbread,” Kenny waved when approaching, gradually slowing down. Then returning his attention back to Butters, who was smiling up at the alpha.

  
  


“Soo,” He ran his hand through the ruffled tawny hair exposed, now that he skipped over wearing the hood of his parka. It was easier to understand him now that his voice wouldn’t be muffled all the time. Though he never dared to abandon the jacket all together.

  
  


“I was wondering,” His hand trailed down to the back of his neck, looking away. “Maybe you wanna hang out after school? You know, just catching up?” He shifted his gaze to gage Butter’s reaction. “I could take you to that movie you’ve always wanted to see.” He suggested.

  
  


The shorter omega was bouncing on his toes, his eyes sparkling with merriment. “Hello Kitty Furry Tale Theatre?” He asked hopefully.

  
  


Kenny didn’t miss a beat. “Yeah, that one!” He exclaimed, even though he didn’t necessarily know what that even meant. He just guessed it was one of the many movies you could choose from nowadays. “So, what do you say?”

  
  


If possible, Butter’s smiled brighter. “Of course!” He suddenly looked down in slight embarrassment, one foot behind the other. “I mean, sure.” He received a small chuckle from Kenny, who nodded. “Aight, movie theatre after school it is.” He announced officially.

  
  


The two continued their small-talk, Kyle blocking out most of it, sharing no interest in some Hello Kitty movie. The two were talking amongst themselves anyways.

  
  


“Hey, dudes.” A familiar voice broke through his train of thoughts. Kyle’s green gaze looked to see his best friend strolling over.

  
  


“Stan, dude, where were you?” Kyle asked, looking him up and down.

  
  


“Oh, well Wendy just wanted to talk to me.” He replied, expression unreadable.

  
  


Kyle’s brows sunk in sympathy as all he managed for the moment was an “oh,”.

  
  


It took awhile for Stan to comprehend, and when he did, a small smile was forced to plaster itself as his new expression. Oh, how dearly Kyle wanted to see him laugh again.

  
  


“Yeah, well, it’s fine.” He reassured, though Kyle wasn’t too sure.

  
  


They stared blankly at each other, Kyle’s eyes flooding with something in the form of concern. It was only when Butter’s ended his yapping to talk to all three of them that Stan broke eye contact.

  
  


“Well, I gotta go to class, fellas.” He prompted. “I don’t wanna be late; dad will ground me if I get in trouble.”

  
  


Kyle nodded in understanding, while Kenny just gave him a look. The blond had carried suspicion for the omega’s father since middle school, yet he said nothing, a grin replacing as quickly as the frown had appeared, when he said. “Alright, I’ll escort you.” Kenny reached his arm and linked it with Butter’s, and just like every other morning the two left without another word.

  
  


A thick silence fell upon the remaining two, talking barely heard as students made their way to their respective classrooms. The bell rang and that was their cue to leave, already late if their classrooms weren’t nearby. Stan gave a curt wave before escaping the awkward interaction, speed-walking towards his assigned class. The atmosphere had been tense, why Kyle did not know. But the scent of anxiety radiating from the raven had been unmistakable.

  
  


He sighed deeply, hoping he would find a way to excuse his delay to class.

**_—————_ **

The day had gone by quite smoothly, despite not coming in time for his third period. He’d been ten minutes late, but only received a warning and the promise that if he repeated this, there would be no more exceptions for him but to have his parents’ informed. Luckily doing well enough in that class had come to advantage, and their teacher let this one slide.

  
  


Bickering at lunch had died down a bit this particular day, as rumors of a new student had spread quickly. Apparently they were true as well. Wendy had gone up to their table, with Bebe by her side. Kyle couldn’t forget the flash of hurt reflecting through Stan’s blue eyes at the sight of his past lover. She had told them of some girl who was to start their school already the next day. Wendy had - as politely as possible - asked Kyle to give her a tour around the school right after second period, saying she was going to be busy planning some event for one of the clubs she led. Naturally Kyle accepted, not wanting to rudely decline after she attempted at seeming somewhat nice to them. Wendy wasn’t a bad person, not at all, but it wasn’t much of a secret that she didn’t carry much liking to their group. She personally found Kyle as the most responsible out of them all, and knew she could trust him with the job.

  
  


Which was also why Kyle now stood in a decently crowded school hallway, facing two brunettes. The taller familiar, and the shorter who he assumed was the new student.

  
  


“This is Leslie,” Wendy introduced, gesturing towards the girl beside her, who smiled sweetly as a greeting. “Leslie Meyers. You will escort her to class, am I correct? I checked the schedules, you share both third and fifth period, meaning that you're both heading to the same class.”

  
  


Kyle could only nod at the moment, as Wendy said something to Leslie, something Kyle presumed was a goodbye or information of what to do after class. When she called over her shoulder for Leslie to meet at the ‘girls table’ afterwards, Leslie nodded and the two were left to walk to class alone.

  
  


Kyle motioned with his head for Leslie to follow as he began his way down the hall.

  
  


Two minutes in and their first conversation finally began.

  
  


“So, your Kyle then?” She asked, though Kyle suspected she already knew. Either way it was better than walking in silence, it wasn’t exactly the best first impression to. “One of the alphas?”

  
  


Kyle nodded curtly. “That’s me.” He was already chewing his lower lip in anxiety. He was never good with girls, he knew that. He just prayed his nervousness wasn’t as obvious as it felt. “And you? Have you presented yet?”

  
  


“Oh, yes. A beta, actually.”

  
  


This was good. Betas were known as calm and usually collective. This proved she was somewhat decent for the moment. Hopefully as reasonable and logical as most betas here were, well, at least the female ones.

  
  


“So, do you lead a pack?” Her question for some reason gave Kyle the feeling as if a stone had been thrown into the pit of his stomach. Perhaps it was embarrassment for the fact that he didn’t? He didn’t know, but if Leslie was going to stay here, then he knew the truth was the best option. Besides, he couldn’t be all too judged if most students didn’t lead one, or were in one for that matter.

  
  


“Not yet.” Kyle rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous fashion. “But most people don’t.”

  
  


“Oh?” Leslie raised a brow. “How come?”

  
  


Honestly, Kyle didn’t know himself. “Slow process.” He shrugged. “Though I do have an idea of the people I’d welcome and the ones I wouldn’t. I’ve got quite the friends.”

  
  


From this he earned a small giggle. “Good to know.” She slowly removed her hand from her mouth, that she had used to cover slightly in a polite manner.

  
  


She giggled, that was a good sign that Kyle wasn’t making it as awkward as he thought he would, right? He was never good with girls, let alone holding a conversation with people he barely knew. But this was going fine so long.

  
  


The two continued communicating with small topics as likes and dislikes, favorites and hates, and people from both this and Leslie’s previous school, until they finally reached their classroom. The door was already open, signaling that they weren’t late yet. Kyle offered for Leslie to step in first, letting her adjust a bit, before taking their seats, Leslie of course beside him; as it felt most comfortable, already having talked to him.

**_—————_ **

Lunch came around and Kyle showed Leslie how to find the canteen. Until she had grabbed her portion of food and made it safely to the ‘girls table’, Kyle did not leave her side.

  
  


Seeing her settle down beside Heidi and Bebe, Kyle went to sit down opposite of Kenny and Butters, Cartman at the same side as the redhead, but with a safe distance. Kyle was thankful that the brunet was just as disgusted by Kyle as Kyle was of him.

  
  


“Dudeee,” Kenny turned towards Kyle, voice almost convincing Kyle he was high on crack, even though he knew he wasn’t.

  
  


“That new chick’s a real babe. I mean that long gorgeous hair of hers, and those beautiful blue eyes.” He whistled at the end.

  
  


“Wow, Kenny McCormick, didn’t take you for the romantic type. I see McWhoreDick has taken a turn?” Kyle teased.

  
  
  


“Well, I wouldn’t say that.” He chuckled. “I was hoping the eyes-topic would soon turn into a conversation about that plump ass of hers.”

  
  


Kyle rolled his eyes, hoping to get the subject direct elsewhere.

  
  
  


“Um,” He darted his gaze from side to side, trying to find something new to talk about. “So, uh, where’s Stan?”

  
  


Kenny and Butters exchanged glances, shrugging, while Eric Cartman just consumed his second hamburger.

  
  


As if on cue, Kyle saw Stan scurrying over to their table, without grabbing a lunch bag or a tray, Kyle noted.

  
  


He rushed over and sat down, with hands folded in his lap, and eyes faced downwards.

  
  


For some reason it seemed that Kyle couldn’t get Stan to look at him, for all he did was avert his gaze. This confused him enough. But when he did manage for Stan to look at him, he was met by large glazed blue eyes, the corners only faintly swollen, and the rim still slightly stained wet from what was clear liquid, quite obviously water of sorts.

  
  


“Stan?” Kyle did his best to lock eyes with his friend, scents of worry invading.

  
  


Stan only gave him a look of confusion, or so he tried, it wasn’t a secret that Kyle saw the fearful expression he was wearing only moments ago.

  
  


Stan wiped his face with his arm, having noticed Kyle was staring and took it that he had left something on it.

  
  


“Have you been crying?” Kyle asked bluntly, which caught Stan off guard. He immediately raised his arms, shaking his head.

“What? No!” Stan’s acting was well, but unfortunately Kyle knew that, and therefor knew that something might still be up. “I was just at the bathroom, and washed my face.’

  
  


Kyle bit at his lip. The excuse was believable enough, and so was his acting, of course unless this was the truth.

  
  


Kyle gave him a look as if to press on if he was sure, to which Stan nodded reassuringly at. He sighed, but gave in.

  
  


Could you blame him for caring though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait >.< I found myself distracted due to personal reasons. However, updates might get slower since I’m starting school again this week. Also tomorrow and most of Tuesday I will not be able to write AT ALL. So you’ll have to wait :,) I hope it’ll be worth the wait though. (I will also go over this chapter to update and see if I have to fix any spelling/grammar mistakes as soon as possible). I was allowed to go to bed at 2 AM max, since I got a trip at afternoon tomorrow, but now it’s 3:46 AM— I stayed up all night to finish writing this ;-; be grateful (jk no need to be). But srsly though, wish me luck at waking up tomorrow (technically today) morning. Anyways have some Kyle’s romantic life 👀


	4. A party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AA ty for over 400 hits?? ;0  
> Special thanks to the ones who have kudos this + the supportive & motivating comments♡

He drew a last brush over his crimson curls, before setting the comb down to give himself a final look in the mirror. The boy in his reflection looked somewhat decent now, though the green turtleneck he was sporting was a bit tight around his neck. He slipped in two fingers and stretched it outwards a little, just to loosen up it’s threatening grip on his throat a bit.

  
  


When finally deciding he was done, Kyle exited the bathroom, got his coat, and slipped into his shoes. He tucked his phone and keys into the pocket, and made a beeline towards the car parked at the driveway to his house.

  
  


Opening the door, fastening himself, and twisting the keys in, the engine began its rumbling, and Kyle reversed out to the road.

  
  


He was on his way to Kenny’s house, only a few blocks down. He was to pick him and Stan up for a party Token was hosting at his mansion. Apparently his parents were out of town for the week, some short business trip or something, which left the whole place to himself. And what better way to spend that opportunity than to throw a big party, inviting their whole school along with some strangers who presumably only Token knew. The only reason Kyle got to go this time was that Ike was away spending the night at his friend’s house, and his parents were going out on a date night. A romantic Friday for the two of them. That left Kyle the only one without plans. He told his mother about the party his ‘school’ was throwing, and that he wanted to go, he almost sounded desperate. But in a way, he was. He had been invited to many parties before, but as expected, most of them were forced to a decline by his parents. He kept having to make excuses, pretend to be sick even, because he felt oddly ashamed of his strict parent's rules, and how they seemed to have complete control over him and his doing (which was more their’s now). The only people he actually had the guts to come out to about this were Stan and Kenny. Sure they’d fool around, just like any dumb teenage boys would, but they were also overly supportive, and wouldn’t spill gossip about one another if not it resolved to something of death otherwise, which obviously hadn’t happened, yet. Kyle was certain it wouldn’t ever, anyways. As expected, there was no mocking or teasing, a few jokes here and there, but that was it. Harmless. Sheila had tried to persuade him to stay home, prompting the luxurious opportunity of having the house all to himself, with no one around to bother. The idea was tempting, but he’d already made his promise to the guys. He was going to go, and that was his final decision. Unfortunately for Sheila, it was only unfair if he didn’t get to spend his day (more like night at this point) the way he wanted to. Ike already got to do that, and his parents were also looking forward to their night alone, so eventually she gave in.

  
  


But that all came as regret the moment he settled in front of the wheel. He didn’t want to go. He was certain. It was awkward; he was going to attend a possibly huge party, his friends getting drunk off their asses, and students wildly playing _games_ whether they were the friendly type or not, and he was to stick to the sobriety rule his mother forced him on. She didn’t want to get home after her date with his father only to find her son unconscious on the couch, probably a pool of vomit stained on the carpet beneath as well. She made him promise not to drink while at. At the time it seemed fine, he was only thrilled he actually got to go, and maybe he wouldn’t be known as one of the biggest losers in class. But now, there seemed like there was no point in going. Students went to big parties to get drunk and wasted, have fun, and a horrible time in the morning. It was how they wanted it, and how they did it. But without a drink to accompany one, a party was nothing but a massive crowd of people doing embarrassing and stupid shit. Kyle didn’t have to go. Who would remember if he was there or not anyway? It’s not like they would notice him moping around in a corner alone while others chugged drinks and got into fights. He was never the center of attention, and he didn’t mind that, not at all. In fact he was happy he wasn’t. He didn’t know how people could put up with all eyes on them, every move they made observed, every word they spoke stamped into people mentally. He was glad that wasn’t him. But at the same time, being that one kid who didn’t go to parties because of his parents didn’t seem like a good reputation either. So he’d go. It took some of Kenny’s unappealing talk about opportunities (and girls) and Stan’s pleading to convince him, which led to Kyle’s trip to picking up his friends this afternoon. It was 7:39 when he arrived at the poorly constructed excuse for a house. Kyle’s chest tightened; just the thought of living there seemed unbearable, but to imagine his parents fighting every day, non-stop, and the smoke never leaving your room just seemed like an impossible way to live. To call this home even seemed like a painful task. Kenny had taken a part-time job at some convenience store to earn a little bit of extra money, but also to get away from that hellhound of a household, Kyle suspected. He used the little cash he received to help support himself and his siblings. Karen was the one he was most determined to keep safe and feed. She was his youngest and only sister. He had an older brother, Kevin McCormick, but the ass didn’t seem to give two shits about his siblings, let alone himself. All he seemed to be doing at the moment was get high and mack on girls who accepted his inappropriate behavior. His parents would make the slightest of money themselves, but it was no revelation that they spent it all on marijuana and drugs they always fought over.

Kyle carefully crept his car beside the pavement, Stan and Kenny already in sight. Their backs were leaning against the front wall of the McCormicks house, both chatting and taking a drag of the cigarettes Kyle guessed Kenny had lent.

  
  


Kyle stepped out of the car, hesitantly walking towards them, thin flakes of frost crunching beneath his shoes for every step he took. This is it. No going back now. He sucked in a hasty breath of the cold night air, almost coughing when smoke entered his nostrils. He waved, though abruptly stopped when a short blond boy bounced on his toes from beside, almost behind, Kenny. Butters. Christ, that boy was never easy to spot it seemed. Whether it was his height, or just the fact that Kyle didn’t _want_ him here he didn’t know. But neither did he care. Now he just knew that there would be a lot more talking on the ride there, and hopefully not, the ride back. Kyle couldn’t imagine driving three drunk teenage boys back to their houses sober if Butter’s even drank that is. Though he wouldn’t expect so, Butter’s father wasn’t easy going with anything Butter’s did. If he knew his son was drinking, Kyle wouldn’t be surprised if Butter’s got grounded, maybe half a year, or even more. Dramatic punishments that household held, but it sparked the idea that maybe Kyle was lucky, and just being ungrateful when he thought his mother’s way of looking after him was unnecessary and almost painful.

  
  


‘’Hiya, Kyle!’’ Butter’s beamed like he usually did, unnaturally enthusiastic. Maybe Kenny fed him some of that marijuana he has. Though that was unlikely. Kenny seemed almost as protective of the omega as of his fourteen-year-old sister, Karen. It wasn’t as obvious as with her, as Kenny tended to be subtle about it. He was rather joyful when around the three of them, even Butters and him alone, Kyle would suspect. He repositioned his hand in the previous cut-off wave, putting on the most saccharine smile he could muster up. Butter’s breath came out as a cloud due to the cold air. He landed back on his heels, suddenly feeling shorter. He was dressed in a white button-up, matching his knee-length socks, and a baby blue denim jacket over, matching his short, denim jeans. Simple, yet well-fashioned.

  
  


Kenny pushed himself off of the concrete wall and steadied himself, killing the ignited stub of a cigarette he had left and throwing it to a pile of various junk at the edge of their front yard. He casted a quick glance at Stan, who took the hint and copied the short process of cigarr murder. Kyle watched it all happen before him, until a hand on his shoulder caught his full attention. Kenny seemed to have picked up on the tense reaction, his face brooding for a second, but he said nothing, instead chuckling with a ting of humor. ‘’Hey, Gingerbread,’’ Kyle grimaced at the nickname, he had yet to adjust. It was weird, but he didn’t question it. ‘’You’re driving us there and back, right?’’ Kyle slowly nodded, still not completely sure. Then again, it’s the least he could do after all the years of support and humor they’d brought him. On his own, he would probably be a boring ‘nerd’ sitting in doors and studying or reading. Thanks to these people, he got to live a little. Even with his strict parents.

  
  


Kenny had gone all out as well, or at least decided to dress a little differently compared to his usual orange parka: he wore ripped black jeans, along with a black tee to match. He topped it with white sneakers and a dark shaded denim, sleeves rolled up below the elbow. Seemed like even he had a decent manner to dress ‘nicely’ for a party, unlike Kyle himself.

  
  


‘’Sure, of course. A promise is a promise after all.’’ He shrugged, and Kenny patted his shoulder before releasing his grip, turning towards Stan who had been awfully silent ever since Kyle’s arrival. It frustrated Kyle to the core; Stan had barely said a word to him since Tuesday, when Leslie took up all of his time. It couldn’t be jealousy though, Kyle was certain. Stan wasn’t one to get all mad because one day wasn’t spent with him as the center of attention. Stan never even enjoyed it when he was, for what Kyle understood. Stan had been a little bit more quiet the whole week, maybe even the month, compared to his past self. Kyle was obviously concerned, but it also irritated him that every time he tried approaching the subject, Stan would just shut him out, act weird the next day or two, and then as if nothing ever happened. Others didn’t seem to notice, or at least made no impression of it, so maybe it was just Kyle being paranoid? Either way it was Stan’s fault for refusing to talk about it, or in more common situations, deny he was being questioned at all. Then again, there wasn’t much he could say now anyways, so Kyle couldn’t completely blame him today specifically. Kyle sighed inwardly just at the sight of Stan looking down at his feet, as if nobody’s eyes were at him at all. He, just like the others, seemed to care about looking presentable as well. He was dressed in a black long-sleeve, a prussian blue and white checkered vest over, along with some cerulean blue jeans, almost the shade of his eyes, Kyle noted. He looked up from where he was staring at the ground, his expression so innocently curios it almost stung to accuse him of intentionally avoiding Kyle’s face, let alone avoid talking or running into him all week.

  
  


‘’Well,’’ Kenny clasped his hand together. ‘’Shall we go?’’

  
  


Everyone of them nodded in unison, and Kyle returned to his car with the others following closely after.

**_—————_ **

The drive was filled with chattering and yapping from the backseats, where Kenny and Butters sat side by side, one giggling and the other telling of an incident with one of the girls and him. It was the complete opposite at the front, however. An awful silence clouded between him and Stan, one Kyle couldn’t bear. Stan hadn’t spoken much with him for a while, and that was easily noticed when having known each other since kindergarten. He was still acting as if Kyle had done something wrong, which he hadn’t recalled doing. He risked a furtive glance at his friend, who’s eyes were on his lap instead of out the window. He was visibly nervous; the scent had flooded the whole car, they were practically bathing in anxiety. He quirked a brow, still mindful of the traffic around them.

  
  


‘’Who did that?’’ Kyle returned his green gaze to the road ahead, nodding his head towards Stan’s cheek, which was patched up with a white square band aid, corners rounded. It wasn’t exactly what you’d use for a small scratch, though the thing itself wasn’t that big.

  
  


Stan looked confused for a moment, reaching up his hand for his fingertips to gently brush against the graze hidden beneath the band aid. He then met Kyle with a stern look in his eyes, one that would convince the innocence from before was never even there. ‘’Nobody.’’ He answered.

  
  


Kyle bit his lip as his mind drew a blank, trying to run through his options of what he’d say next, though said nothing for a long time. ‘’Alright,’’ he then cut the silent, thick air still wafting between them. ‘’What happened?’’ He corrected his question, hoping Stan would approve with a friendlier look.

  
  


As expected, Stan’s eyes were now distantly staring out the window as he muttered out an answer, uninteresting objects traveling by outside. ‘’Just fell down some stairs.’’ He murmured, a hint of annoyance at the tip of his tongue.

  
  


Kyle nodded slowly, the huge mansion coming into view. ‘’Is your sister still home?’’

  
  


Another pause interfered, and before Kyle had the chance to press on the subject, the four found themselves filing in at the sidewalk. Stan immediately unbuckled himself and climbed out of the car. Kyle sighed and did the same, Kenny and Butters trailing after without interrupting their conversation.

  
  


A gust of wind smacked him in the face, to which he silently groaned at while diving his hand into the pocket, fishing out the keys, and locking the car. It gave the reassuring beep twice, and only then did Kyle chase after his friends, who were waiting for him at the door expectantly.

  
  


Kyle paddled over, and already was the sound of music thumping through the walls. Stan looked over at him, as if to question whether they’d knock or not. Kyle figured nobody would hear them over the music, if it really was as loud as they thought. He shrugged and reached for the knob. With a single twist the door pushed open, and they hesitantly stepped inside.

  
  


They were immediately met by intoxicating air, cigarette smoke billowing in clouds. Lights in the shape of circles danced on the floor and walls. At the far end was the doorway to the kitchen, where some teenagers were already gathered, each with their own cup of punch. Beside the kitchen was a staircase leading up to the second floor, where the guest bedrooms were located. There were always at least two students using them, and most likely staying the night.

  
  


At the center was a leather couch, two small loveseats at either side, and a glass coffee table, all set under a white, fur-textured carpet. A large TV screen was only a few meters away from it, a set up and controllers ready for anyone who wanted to play. Token had even set out a few beanbags for both audience and players to sit in, in case there wasn’t enough space. At their far left was the bar section: a wide counter with stocks of liquor, such as root beer and whiskey, behind a man who seemed to be selling the drinks.

  
  


At their right was a rectangular table with different variations of snacks, such as chips, and a somewhat deep, round bowl of scarlet-colored punch. There were also large Bluetooth speakers not far from the table, music loudly playing from them.

  
  


Before the pair could finish exploring, a familiar brunette was wobbling her way over to them. Coming closer, she shouted over the music, raising her hand which had grasped a disposable plastic cup, only about a third of a cup punch left inside. ‘’Heyy, Kyle!’’ Leslie smiled, supporting her arm on his shoulder. ‘’Glad you could make it.’’

  
  


Kyle looked her up and down, while she was unsteadily trying to regain her footing after almost falling over. ‘’Hey, Les. You good there?’’

  
  


Leslie gave him a look of confusion, before shaking her head. ‘’Huh? yeah. What makes you ask that? Just had a little to drink is all.’’

  
  


Kyle slowly nodded, exchanging glances with Kenny who just shrugged. He sighed silently to himself, murmuring as he crossed his arms in slight disapproval. ‘’Yeah, well, don’t drink too much. It ain’t so nice having to deal with a hangover.’’ He warned, to which Leslie just playfully stuck her tongue out.

  
  


Kyle and Leslie had developed a comfortable enough dynamic so say things no matter if it were on the judgemental side or not. The two liked to spend their Thursday evening studying together in the library, or playing some video games it seemed Leslie actually enjoyed. She had once told him that she almost preferred hanging out with guys, in a way that avoids drama and gossip. She said that girls going through that ‘teenage phase’ often tended to compete with popularity and take advantage of the things others let them on about. _It’s almost as if you can’t trust any of the girls anymore,_ Leslie had said sadly. Therefore she appreciated Kyle’s company, and wouldn’t ever mind spending the majority of her time on him. Kyle could almost say the same, but the thought haunted him every time he tried to put his mind to rest. _Was it more than just enjoying spending time together?_

  
  


At the corner of his eye, Kyle could see Butters scurrying over to Kenny, who had a newly filled cup of his own. A scowl drew his face as soon as he neared enough to see Kenny’s condition. Wobbling and almost unsteady.

  
  


‘’Kenny!’’ He frowned, peering up at the alpha, who was still trying to get a hand on his balance. “I told you not to get wasted this soon. You won’t make it past midnight!’’

  
  


Kenny rolled his eyes. ‘’What, you don’t think I can down more than a few cups?’’ He raised his brow suggestively. ‘’Just because you can’t handle a single bottle, doesn’t mean I can’t.’’ He shrugged, already turning to snake back into the crowds of half-drunk students. Though he was stopped by a tug on his sleeve.

  
  


Turning his head, he saw Butter’s glaring up at him, eyes sparkling with mischief. ‘’Is that a challenge I hear?’’ He asked. Kenny grinned back at him, and before they knew it, the two had gone to begin their, hopefully harmless, game.

  
  


Kyle and Leslie were left to roam the mansion alone, Stan had already taken off to the bar with anticipation. Kyle blamed it on Stan’s addiction, which he’d had since a very young age, mostly due to the addictive-personality he had developed from his genes, but also because of his early diagnosis and the countless of heartbreaks he’s been through. Alcohol had become like a cure for him, or more like easing or erasing the pain for a moment of unconsciousness. Either way, this was a party, and it’d be no fair if Stan would go just to stay sober while watching everyone else getting drunk off their asses. It got Kyle thinking if he should take his own drink. He was well aware of his promise to his mother, but perhaps if he just took a little. No harm in that, is there? It was a dumb idea to think he’d keep his word in the first place. He came to the party to prove he wasn’t the loser people assumed he was (even if it was partially true) but also to get his mind off of things, relax.

  
  


He strolled over to the rectangular table and grabbed two of the many plastic cups set in neat rows. He dipped each of them into the bowl of scarlet liquid and out they came full to the top, some stray droplets running down the edge as he made his way back to his place away from the majority of the people, next to Leslie. He handed her the refilled cup, which she took gladly, and already began sipping on.

  
  


Leslie was a proper girl, and it felt a bit unusual for her to have so many drinks (at least Kyle assumed she had due to her current state), but ‘good girls’ were typically wild when the opportunity presented itself. It shouldn’t have surprised Kyle as much as it did. What was that saying? Good girls were bad girls who haven’t been caught yet.

  
  


Kyle finally relaxed against one of the stud walls, heel up against it as he swallowed a gulp of punch. His eyes closed in satisfaction. He hadn’t had a drink since who knows how long. His mother being strict for his own good was one thing, but when it came to pressuring him with overwhelming expectations, and not allowing him to take one night to just relax and take his mind off of these things, that was crossing the line. It felt nice, finally being able to get away. His mother was out on a date night with his father, Ike was spending the night at his friend’s house, it left Sheila no real choice but to agree and let him go. Which Kyle didn’t seem to regret now that he was actually there.

  
  


Reopening his eyes, he saw Leslie’s foot tapping to the beat of the song that was playing. Her hips swung slightly from side to side, showing her mood for a good dance. She turned to face him with a hungry spark in her deep hazel brown eyes. God, Kyle wished he didn’t know what she was about to ask.

  
  


‘’Wanna go dance?’’ She suggested with an optimistic tone. Great, now Kyle felt bad for wanting to decline. He was a bad, no, an awful, dancer. It was never his thing to move around and participate in such activities. So he shook his head in remorse. ‘’Sorry, Les, you know that’s not really my thing.’’

  
  


Leslie pouted. ‘’Didn’t your friend say something about opportunities coming to a party? They aren’t always thrown right at you. You're supposed to be trying new things, experiment. Just live a little.’’ She insisted, but nothing was appealing enough to convince him. He shook his head once more with an apology. ‘’Experiment, not embarrass yourself in front of a whole school.’’ The words tasted foul on his tongue.

  
  


Leslie scoffed, rolling her eyes. ‘’You won’t be embarrassing yourself, nobodys that bad.’’ Kyle looked at her boredly. ‘’I am.’’ He retorted an honest reply, which Leslie didn’t satisfy with either. ‘’Oh, come on, most people are already drunk, nobodys looking if you dance good.’’ She searched his face, ‘I don’t believe you’ written all over it. He declined once more, with an extra apology rushed in at the end.

  
  


Leslie looked at him back and forth before nodding with mouth slightly agape. She turned sharply on her heels, flicking her black hair as she left without another word. Kyle had no idea what bitches girls could be when having too much to drink, but he sure as hell suspects this was one of the mildest versions of their drunken stupor.

  
  


He leaned his cup bottom-up, swallowing a decent amount. Recoiling, he felt the hair on his neck begin to stand up, the uncomfortable feeling of being watched creeping up on him. An almost monotone voice confirms to him that his suspicions were true. ‘’Aren’t you like worried about how much he’s drinking?’’

  
  


Snapping his head sideways, Kyle sees a tall, lean brunet leaning against the wall, relying on it to support the weight he’s pressing on with refusal of standing on his own. Craig.

  
  


‘’The hell are you talking about, Tucker?’’ He barked viciously.

  
  


Craig almost looked dazed at the sudden hostility. But he was quick to regain his composure, bland grey eyes staring back at the spread-out groups of giddy students. ‘’Harsh, Broflovski, harsh.’’ He mused, not taking his eyes from where he’s locked them. Kyle followed his gaze suspiciously. ‘’You should probably stop him before it gets out of hand. I don’t know how long that argument will last without a punch in the face. He’s fighting Kevin,’’

  
  


‘’Who, Stoley?’’ Kyle asked, eyes finally landing on the pair Craig seemed to be talking about.

  
  


‘’See for yourself.’’ He said, lacking any emotion at all, not even interest seemed to be found in his voice. He pointed with his head at a taller, and a considerably shorter, student. It was indeed Kevin Stoley, the snarky alpha who never seemed to lay off now that he claimed he was better than everyone else. His opponent was.. Stan. Kyle squinted his eyes to see if he caught that right. He did.

  
  


‘’Oh, for goodness sake.’’ He deadpanned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Then shook his head. ‘’If you care so much, why don’t you go do something about it instead?’’ Bitter words garbled out automatically. He was so done putting up with the shit his best friend dragged him along in. He wasn’t a babysitter. Stan could take care of himself if he was willing to do so. He wasn’t Kyle’s responsibility. Besides, deliberately avoiding Kyle, Stan proved how little he cared if Kyle took care of him or not. No matter the reason behind his odd behavior.

  
  


Craig shrugged with one shoulder. ‘’He probably won’t listen. You know how he gets when he’s drunk. You’re the only one who seems to be able to get some sense into him at all.’’ Kyle looked up at the two, Kevin swooshing his cup exaggeratingly, which had spilt over Stan’s checkered vest, and increased the heated, but pointless, argument. _Oh what do you know about a drunk Stan_? Kyle muttered silently.

  
  


It wasn’t until a sudden gasp from a group of five was let out that Kyle snapped from his frustrating thoughts about Stan’s unfair behavior. A few more students had gathered in a surrounding circle, blocking the scene from Kyle’s view. He groaned, pushing himself from the wall and strolling over with genuine curiosity, but also hopes that Stan didn’t do something obnoxious. Craig trailed behind him.

  
  


Kyle pushed through the half drunk people without any apologies, only a few ‘excuse me’ s, earning scoffs and ‘ rude ‘ s in return. But he didn’t care at this point. Once he made it to the front row, which took no effort at all considering the measly crowd was one of the tiniest he’d seen, Kyle was met by an unpleasant sight. Roots must’ve grown up from the floor and tangled around his feet, or the room temperature must’ve dropped drastically, because he froze.

  
  


On the other hand, Craig didn’t. He freely launched himself at Kevin, attempting to pin him down as a feral growl was set loose from both alphas.

  
  


They had come just in time to see Kevin hurl at Stan, pushing him violently until he stumbled into the rows of alcohol bottles served on the bar counter. He sloped in an uncomfortable looking degree, his elbow the only thing keeping him from falling over it seemed. In dismay, Kyle could spot the bottle of Tequila clutched in Stan’s other hand. Disappointment lurched within him. Kyle blinked, he could see the corner of Stan’s lip lift up in the faintest of movement. He was smirking in satisfaction of Kevin being pushed down to the floor. That was no behavior of a sober Stan. But then again, Craig’s previous statement, and the bottle in Stan’s hand proved he was drunk, and not the slightest bit conscious, at least not for too long.

  
  


‘’What the hell!’’ Kevin burst from beneath Craig, wriggling himself free. ‘’That’s the bastard you’re suppost to be attacking, not me you fucking dick face!’’ He hugged him himself tightly, pushing away from Craig with his feet. ‘’Well!?’’

  
  


Craig narrowed his grey eyes, hands balled into fists. Kyle took his chance and dashed from the students watching the scene play out. He slowed when slithering in beside Stan, eyes wide and pupils barely larger than slit. Blood was trickling down from the corner of his mouth, but it went by unnoticeable compared to the damp stains on his vest and shirt. Kyle didn’t want to imagine what hid beneath them, and instead offered to pull him up by his arm.

  
  


Kevin launched upward, only to be stopped by Craig once more. ‘’Dude, knock it off!’’ He snarled furiously, breath reeking of alcohol. ‘’Let me at him!’’ He twisted and turned out of Craig’s grip, but was pushed against the wall and held forcefully by the wrists. ‘’Don’t you fucking lay a finger at him, asshole, or I swear to _god.’’_ Craig’s warning was enough to set him off. He cowered backwards slightly, but refused to seem as if he’d given up.

  
  


The students began to separate into their previously formed groups, the crowd gradually dying as Kevin was let go, staggering to his girlfriend, Red, fury still noticeably burning within him.

  
  


Craig turned towards Kyle and Stan, who was lazily clinging to Kyle’s shirt as he did nothing to regain his balance on his own. ‘’Get him home,’’ Craig said after a minute of silence, looking between him and Stan. Kyle chewed the inside of his cheek, hauling Stan to stand upright without letting go of him.

  
  


‘’What about Kenny and Butters? I promised I’d give them a ride home.’’

  
  


Craig looked aside for a moment, running his consideration in a loop in his head, before coming to his final decision. ‘’I’ll make sure they get home.’’ _Safely,_ he added silently, not saying it aloud, knowing he probably couldn’t keep his word for it.

  
  


Kyle’s expression softened. ‘’You sure?’’

  
  


Craig nodded.

  
  


‘’Thank you,’’ He smiled halfheartedly, hoping it was enough to show his gratitude. He tugged Stan on the sleeve, sliding his arm around his shoulder as extra support. ‘’Come on, Stan,’’ He hummed, barely an octave above a whisper. ‘’I’m taking you home.’’ Craig stood, watching until they made it across the room. Only then did he return to Tweek, who seemed to be dying alongside Token at Clyde’s non-stop complaining about some free taco he had received at Taco Bell, but dropped when tumbling over, and how the employees refused to make him a new one without a price. Tweek seemed awfully relieved when Craig arrived to shut Clyde up for him.

  
  


When making it outside to the chilly air of the midnight weather, Kyle could feel rapid shaking from the body curled up in his arms. Stan was shivering. He lent his coat, draping it over Stan’s shoulder as they skidded across the pavement. He settled Stan safely in the passenger seat, fastening the seat belt for him.

  
  


He shut the door, walked around and sat himself in front of the wheel. His hands were trembling, he noticed only when they had gripped at the steering wheel. Weird. He turned towards Stan, who was slouching against the window, eyelids heavily drooping in desperate need of sleep.

  
  


‘’Hey, Stan?’’ He murmured softly, gently jabbing him on the arm. He blinked, turning towards Kyle. He was almost surprised how Stan wasn’t acting out, considering how much Craig said he had been drinking that night. ‘’I’m taking you home, alright?’’

  
  


Kyle could see the dramatic change in Stan’s eyes, now instead of large, curious, and tired, they were wide, horrified and awake. Kyle could see the color draining from his face, until a sickly pale. ‘’No!’’ He shrieked.

  
  


Kyle recoiled, taken aback. ‘’I..’’ His voice got quiet. ‘’Just- not.. not home.’’ He looked up at Kyle with pleading eyes.

  
  


Kyle looked at him, though the feeling caving into his heart was indescribable. He guessed it was a form of worry, or perhaps confusion. He wasn’t sure, but neither was he of what he was going to do now. Maybe it was best after all, not bringing him home. He wouldn’t expect Sharon, and definitely not Randy, to be happy about seeing their own son in such a condition.

After a few lasting minutes of silence between them, Kyle exhaled in defeat. ‘’Fine,’’ he sighed. ‘’I’ll, uh.. I’ll bring you over to my place and you can stay the night.’’ He offered, though wasn’t too fond of the idea himself. He didn’t enjoy having to lecture Stan after drinking heavily the night before. Stan would always wake up at the most random of times, only to groan and complain about a headache afterwards. God, his hangovers weren’t fun to deal with. But he’d grown used to nursing Stan after having attempted to wash away any reason he was feeling upset. Except, Kyle didn’t find a reason Stan would be upset this particular night…

**_—————_ **

Kyle didn’t let go of Stan’s wrist when ascending the stairs. The house felt empty, apart from Stan and him. But he was well aware of his parents asleep in their bedroom. They weren’t exactly the people to stay up till 1 AM, even after a date night. Kyle and Stan had gotten home safely, and Craig had texted only 15 minutes ago that Kenny and Butters were both on their way home as well. Safely, Kyle would like to add, but that wasn’t included. He could only hope for the best.

  
  


He dragged Stan into the bathroom, sitting him on the toilet seat while he delved into cabinets in search of the first aid kit. Finding it, he pulled out a wad of bandages, unraveling the bundle until there was a good amount to shred off. His heart began to pick up its pace for reasons unknown. It was hammering against his ribs, and Kyle was convinced Stan could hear it threatening to burst out of his chest were it not for him being as drunk as he was. He was afraid. Afraid of what he’d find grazing Stan’s bare skin.

  
  


‘’Um,’’ He scraped his foot against the tile flooring. ‘’May I?’’ Kyle gestured towards Stan’s back. He nodded obliviously.

At his permission, Kyle crouched down to pull up Stan’s shirt, slowly. Three trails of blood streamed separately, each from their own shard of glass. There were other, smaller pieces, but only a maroon red surrounded them, no actual liquid pouring down from those. Kyle said nothing, only stared.

  
  


‘’Uhm,’’ Stan coughed. ‘’Do I get to know how it looks or not?’’

  
  


Either he meant what condition he was in, or his drunk ass meant literally seeing how it looks. Kyle lifted himself, not bothering answering, and going back to rummaging through the first aid kit. He picked out a lump of cotton pads, having nothing but water he could damp them with. He figured it’d be enough for now. If Stan needed medical supplies, they could drive by tomorrow. He didn’t expect any pharmacies to be open at this time. And if Kyle could clean up the blood and cover the cuts with enough pressure to stop from more bloodshed, then he was certain it wasn’t an emergency to have to call the ambulance at fucking 1 AM for some drunken fight at a party which happened to leave a few wounds.

  
  


He returned to his seat behind Stan with a pair of tweezers and a lump of cotton pads he had yet to unravel. He told Stan what he was going to do, warning him every time, and instructing him to sit still while he worked on plucking out the bits of glass from his skin. None were particularly deep, but it was enough to wince at whenever he got a new shard out. It stung. Of course it stung.

  
  


When he had gotten out all of the pieces, he set them on a small plastic tray, pushing aside and picking out a cotton pad one by one. He dipped some of them under running water, keeping the rest dry.

  
  


He wasn’t the best at handling injuries such as this, but throughout his years, he had learned that it was always important to clean out a bleeding wound, even if it wasn’t necessarily at risk of getting infected.

  
  


He warned Stan briskly before swabbing one of the dry cotton pads over the first cut, absorbing as much of the blood as it could. Once he repeated the action for every one of the bleeding cuts, he snatched one of the wet pads and wiped at the dry splotches that remained. He could feel Stan tense up, biting back a hiss. It seemed a bit usual. Stan wouldn’t mind lashing out if something Kyle did hurt him, or at least not when he was drunk. But he sat patiently, wincing every now and then. Kyle continued gently, patching up with band-aids.

  
  


At last, after what felt like forever, Kyle got up from where he sat balancing on his toes, squinted down. His knees were sore after having to sit in such a position for as long as he did. He dropped the remains of supplies onto the tray beside him, dragging his feet towards the counter and dumping everything in the trash can hidden beneath the sink. He tucked it away in one of the drawers and turned to see Stan twisting his back in hopes to see his back. Kyle wondered how Stan could bear positioning himself like that, it looked so uncomfortable.

  
  


Stan turned back, pouting. Why would he try catching a glimpse of his patched-up back in the first place? curious? That seemed likely, for a drunk Stan, a sober Stan wouldn’t dare look at an injury he had endured. He thought it would just scare him, how bad it looked. He probably assumed he’d faint if he got a good look at it.

  
  


But this Stan seemed eager to know. Probably didn’t even have a reason for it. Stan looked up at Kyle with big, pleading eyes.

  
  


‘’Alright,’’ Kyle helped him up, leading him back into the bedroom. Stan stumbled for almost every step they took. Yep, he was drunk. He sat him on his twin-sized bed, and almost immediately, Stan flopped onto his side, hugging his knees and closing his eyes after an exhausted yawn.

  
  


Kyle felt himself almost smile at the sight of his friend so peaceful. He pulled the covers over Stan as gently as possible, in case he’d actually fallen asleep, and walked around to his side of the bed. He didn’t bother changing, too tired himself. He switched off the light, hopped into the soft mattress, and lay his head against his pillow, exhaling through his nose. He forced his mind blank, not wanting to think about anything right now. All he wished was to close his eyes and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! I'm sorry for disappearing for so long v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ  
> Truth is, I've just been so busy and overwhelmed. Schoolwork + exams are one, and the other is that my family isn't the most stable rn. I guess you could say it's just as bad as Stan's at this point, heh. 
> 
> As you might have noticed, I have rewritten all of chapter four (but still kept to most of the script) and added some stuff to make it longer and hopefully more entertaining. I promise I am going to start writing chapter 5 as soon as possible! But shits been going on, and I'm really trying to fit in enough time to write D; I hope you can forgive me. I have a script for chapter 5 all laid out, but rn I just need to find the time to write.
> 
> Again, apologies for the delay, I hope I can get chapter 5 out before the end of the month. Have a great day/night my loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a kudos + a comment if your enjoying this so far ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  
> Support is always appreciated!


End file.
